lostpediafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Дом восходящего солнца
| НомерСезона=1 | НомерЭпизода=06 | Показан=27 октября 2004 года | ПоказРоссия = Да | Флэшбэк=Сун | Дни=7 | Автор = Хавьер Грилло-Марксуа | Режиссер = Майкл Зинберг | Актеры=Сора Янг - декоратор | Транскрипция = Дом восходящего солнца. Текст }} - Шестая серия первого сезона сериала Lost, вышла на телеэкраны США 27 октября 2004 года. Джин без всякого повода набрасывается на Майкла, Саид пытается выяснить причину. Джек предлагает переселиться в пещеры, но мнения выживших разделяются. Флэшбэки показывают эпизоды из разных периодов жизни Сун и Джина, до свадьбы и после. Содержание серии Флэшбэки Сун Тайное свидание Торжественный прием в доме родителей Сун. Официант предлагает девушке шампанское, это Джин. Сун берет с подноса записку и улыбается. Через некоторое время мы видим её в беседке, туда тайком пробирается Джин, они наконец одни и могут поговорить. Сун предлагает сбежать в Америку, потому что это единственная возможность быть вместе. Джин не хочет идти против воли её отца, он уверен, что сможет его убедить. Джин преподносит Сун скромный подарок - белый цветок, символ своей любви. Решение отца Сун с тревогой ожидает, чем закончится разговор Джина с её отцом. Сомнения подтверждаются: Джин идёт расстроенный. Но, оказывается, он притворился - отец дал согласие на брак, с одним условием: Джин должен на него поработать. Сун возражает, она против. Джин успокаивает, что это временно, и дарит ей дорогое кольцо с бриллиантом. Тоска по счастливым мгновениям Сун с покупками в руках возвращается в квартиру, где теперь живёт с мужем. На столе стоит коробка, там щенок - подарок Джина. Он сожалеет, что ему приходится целыми днями работать, и надеется, что собака скрасит одиночество жены. А Сун вспоминает времена, когда они были счастливы, хотя Джин мог подарить ей всего один цветок. Чем занимается Джин? Поздний вечер. Сун в ожидании мужа дремлет на диване, рядом с ней подросший пёс. Джин входит в квартиру и быстрым шагом следует в ванную комнату. Встревоженная Сун идёт за ним и видит, что его одежда и руки в крови. Она пытается добиться от него ответа, чем он занимается, и что случилось, но Джин оталкивает её. Сун даёт пощёчину и слышит: "Я делаю всё, что велит мне твой отец. Делаю это для нас с тобой". Решение бежать Сун беседует с декоратором о ремонте квартиры. В гостиной находится Джин, он явно не в настроении. Сун предлагает начать осмотр квартиры со спальни, и выясняется, что женщина лишь выдает себя за декоратора. Женщина ещё раз хочет убедиться, что Сун твердо решила сбежать в Америку от мужа и отца. После получения положительных ответов "декоратор" передает девушке американский паспорт и объясняет, что в аэропорту, незадолго до отлета, будет стоять машина, которая увезет Сун в безопасное место. Когда родные поверят, что она мертва, её ждёт свобода. 11:15 В аэропорту Сиднея Джин ожидает очереди на таможне. Сун стоит в стороне и собирается с духом, чтобы насвегда уйти от мужа. На часах 11.15, у входа - черный автомобиль, это путь к свободе. Девушка колеблется, воспоминания об их любви всё ещё крепко держат её, слёзы катятся по лицу. Она бросает последний взгляд на Джина и видит прежнюю улыбку, он достает белый цветок - точно такой, как дарил когда-то, будучи простым бедным парнем. Сун подходит к нему, прижимает цветок к губам, а на вопрос мужа, чем так расстроена, отвечает, что просто цветок слишком красив. События на Острове Сун держит в руках цветущее растение и наблюдает за своим мужем. Джин руками поймал большую рыбину, он приносит её и колотит головой о металл, чтобы умертвить. Кейт в шутку донимает Джека, пытаясь выспросить, что означает его татуировка. Джек уклоняется от ответа, ему явно не хочется рассказывать. Чарли напоминает им, что все ждут воды, и четверка, куда также входит Локк, отправляется к источнику за водой. У самого моря Майкл что-то объясняет Уолту. Вдруг Джин срывается с места, набрасывается на Майкла, сбивает его с ног и начинает жестоко избивать. Мальчик и Сун в ужасе кричат, на помощь спешат Саид и Сойер. Они разнимают дерущихся. Саид берет наручники пристава и приковывает Джина к балке шасси. Саид пытается добиться от Майкла, что же он сделал, почему Джин пытался его убить. Майкл в недоумении, он считает, что не делал Джину совершенно ничего, и предполагает, что единственная причина - неприязнь корейцев к темнокожим. Хёрли беспокоится, что на солнцепеке Джин долго не выдержит, но Саид непреклонен, он намерен выяснить, почему Джин вдруг так себя повел. Джек, Кейт, Локк и Чарли приходят к источнику. Чарли, видя обломки самолета и разбросанные вещи, предлагает проверить, что там есть полезного. Джек поручает ему поискать медикаменты и лекарства. Чарли отходит в сторону, встает под деревом, достает из кармана наркотик, но слышит команду Локка не двигаться. Оказывается, Чарли стоит на улье, и стоит ему шевельнуться, случится беда. Попытка заткнуть отверстие улья успеха не приносит, поскольку перенервничав, Чарли хлопает себя по щеке, и поверхность улья трескается. Рой встревоженных пчел вырывается наружу. Все бросаются прочь и бегут, не разбирая дороги. Джек и Кейт оказываются в пещере. Кейт вдруг видит высохшие останки человеческих тел. Джек осматривает их и приходит к выводу, что они лежат тут лет 40-50. Среди одежды он находит мешочек, а в нём - две фишки: черная и белая. Тут появляются Локк и Чарли. Они осматриваются, и Чарли тоже видит останки тел. Кто они? Откуда здесь? Джек опытным взором подмечает, что одна из них - женщина. Локк резюмирует: "Местные Адам и Ева". По лицу Кейт видно, что ей вся эта ситуация неприятна. А Джек, напротив, с воодушевлением перечисляет плюсы: источник воды, пещеры отлично защищают от жары и диких животных. Он считает, что здесь можно жить, и предлагает основать лагерь. Джек и Кейт уходят, нагрузившись водой, а Чарли и Локк остаются, чтобы разобрать вещи среди обломков. На берегу Уолт играет в песке. Невдалеке сидит Джин, он наблюдает за мальчиком, на лице его не видно агрессии. Подходит Майкл, чтобы увести сына, ему не нравится это близкое соседство. Джин снова что-то возмущенно говорит по-корейски. Майкл с мальчиком уходят. Они идут по берегу, и Уолт интересуется, почему отец сказал, что корейцы не любят темнокожих. Майкл смущается и объясняет, что он так не думает, а сказал, потому что был зол. Уолт снова задает вопрос, ему тоже хочется знать, за что Джин набросился на отца. Майкл обескуражен, ведь сын всегда находился рядом с ним и видел все его поступки. Быть может, мальчик так думает, потому что мать рассказывала о нем плохо? Но выясняется, что Уолт вообще ничего о нём не знает. Сун, видимо, уже не в первый раз просит Джина позволить ей объяснить всем причины его внезапной вспышки. Но он говорит, что её место рядом с ним. И добавляет, что не собирается объясняться с вором. По пути на берег Кейт и Джек останавливаются передохнуть. Наклонившись завязать шнурки, Кейт замечает взгляд Джека. Она приписывает этому взгляду фривольные мысли, но Джек охлаждает её заигрывания. Оказывается, он обдумывает переселение в пещеры, и единственное, что его беспокоит - как убедить народ туда перебраться. Кейт говорит, что её он тоже ещё не убедил. В это время Чарли ищет возможность уединиться, чтобы принять наркотик, но Локк неуклонно следует за ним. Желая вызвать Чарли на разговор, Локк признается, что знает о его участии в группе Drive Shaft и выражает сочувствие по поводу потери гитары. Видя, как Чарли переживает, Локк уверяет его, что совсем скоро гитара найдётся. Вблизи лагеря Джек и Кейт встречают Саида. Узнав о планах Джека перебраться в пещеры, Саид выражает недоумение, почему тот не посчитал нужным вначале обсудить свою идею. Саид категорически не согласен переселяться, ведь поддерживать сигнальный костер на пляже - единственный шанс быть замеченными с корабля или самолета. Мнения выживших разделяются. Майкл остается на берегу, поскольку поставил задачу - вывезти сына с острова. Херли идёт поближе к добытчику мяса. Кейт сидит, полная невеселых мыслей, то ли её тяготит воспоминание об Адаме и Еве, то ли равнодушие Джека. Сойер подходит к ней с шуточками и объявляет, что многих интересует её решение насчёт переселения. Сам он на распутье: и упустить спасателей не хочется, и оставаться малочисленной компанией тоже. Сун видит, как Майкл уходит в джунгли, и направляется за ним. Услышав, что она говорит по-английски, Майкл несказанно удивлен. Он не может понять, почему Сун скрывает это от мужа. Удивление Майкла усиливается, когда он узнает, что причиной нападения послужили часы, которые он нашёл 2 дня назад. Оказывается, часы принадлежат отцу Сун, а Джин должен их сохранить и кому-то передать. Сун просит у Майкла помощи. Чарли раздражен тем, что Локк ни на минуту его не оставляет. Локк прямо говорит, что знает о проблеме Чарли и предлагает бросить прямо сейчас. Он мотивирует тем, что рано или поздно наркотик закончится, и лучше самому принять решение. Лок спрашивает, что для него дороже: наркотики или гитара. Ради гитары Чарли осглашается сделать этот непростой шаг и отдает Локку наркотики. А тот показывает ему футляр с гитарой, он зацепился за лианы на скале прямо над ними. Кейт по-прежнему сидит на берегу океана, погруженная в себя. Подходит Джек и говорит, что скоро нужно идти. Но Кейт не хочет быть Евой, не хочет зарываться в нору. Джек раздосадован, он спрашивает, почему она такой стала, что натворила. Кейт отвечает, что у него был шанс это узнать. Джек не расположен её уговаривать, он бросает на ходу, что если понадобится, она знает, где его искать. А Кейт эхом отвечает то же самое. К Джину, всё ещё сидящему в наручниках, подходит Майкл, в руках у него топор. Майкл в сердцах высказывает всё, что у него накипело. Он сетует на сложности в отношениях с сыном и возмущается неадекватной реакцией Джина на найденные часы. Достав из кармана часы и швырнув их Джину, Майкл разрубает наручники и угрожающе заявляет, чтобы тот не приближался ни к нему, ни к его сыну. Темнеет, группа переселенцев во главе с Джеком приходит в пещеры, среди них Джин, Сун и Хёрли. На пляже у высокого костра сидят задумчивые Сойер, Саид, Кейт. Видно Буна и Шеннон. Уолт спрашивает Майкла, когда у него День рождения. Интересные факты Общие * Саид неприятно удивлен, когда Джек говорит о переселении в пещеры как о деле решенном. Он считает, что такие вопросы требуют обсуждения. * Всем пришлось делать нелегкий выбор: остаться на пляже в надежде на скорое спасение или перебраться в пещеры, где безопасней. Съемки * Клэр не появляется в эпизоде, и имени Эмили де Равин впервые в сезоне не было в титрах. * Бун и Шеннон появляются, но не произносят ни слова. Сюжетные детали * Джин был простым официантом, а Сун - дочь состоятельных родителей. * Для Сун цветок, подаренный с любовью, дороже всех брилиантов. * Сун неоднократно повторяет, что её отец - человек суровый, и что у Джина - сложный характер. * Сун так любит Джина, что не смогла от него уйти. * Кейт флиртует с Джеком, но разочарована его отношением к себе. * Саид не собирается сдаваться. * Кейт не желает повторить судьбу "Евы". * Чарли, судя по сцене с ульем, очень боится боли и страданий. Но гитара ему действительно дороже наркотиков, ради неё он готов выдержать муки ломки. Связь с прошлыми сериями * Саид приковывает Джина наручниками пристава. * Кейт говорит, что у Джека был шанс узнать, что она сделала. Связь с будущими сериями * Джин скрывал от жены, какую именно работу он выполнял по поручению её отца. * Сун собиралась уйти от Джина. * Сун скрывает от мужа и выживших, что знает английский язык. * Джек не хочет рассказывать, что означает его татуировка. * Мать Уолта ничего не рассказывала ему об отце. * Сун говорит, что часы принадлежат её отцу, и сохранить их для Джина - дело чести. * Локк говорит, что много знает о страданиях. Проведем параллели * Сун - скрытная натура: ** Она тайно встречается с Джином и готова бежать, зная, что отец не согласится на брак. ** В будущем она решает сбежать от мужа и тайно готовит побег, для чего тайно изучает английский язык. ** На острове она не признаётся, что знает английский, чтобы не портить отношения с мужем. Но ради облегчения его страданий вынуждена открыть свой секрет Майклу. * Всего сутки прошли с тех пор, как Джек сказал, что выжить можно, только объединившись. Но сам послужил причиной разделения мнений. * Джек дал понять Кейт, что между ними нет романтических отношений, но на вакантное место сразу же претендует Сойер. Числа * Машина ждёт Сун в 11.15 * Чарли говорит, что он не играл на гитаре 8 дней и 11 часов. Клички от Сойера * Называет Саида - "Омар" и "Капитан Фалафель". ** Фалафель - арабское блюдо из нута (вид бобовых). Про фалафель в Википедии Прочие подробности * В начале эпизода показывают левый глаз Сун. * Джек находит в одежде иссохших тел мешочек с камешками - черным и белым. * Когда Джин ожидает очереди в аэропорту, мы видим Джека. Вопросы, оставшиеся без ответов * Какие причины заставили Сун бежать ценой того, чтобы все считали её мёртвой? * Кто эти люди, останки которых найдены в пещере? * Что значат два камушка - чёрный и белый? * Остров и правда дает человеку то, что он страстно желает? Связь с другими произведениями культуры * «Дом восходящего солнца» - популярная американская фольклорная песня. ** «Дом» в песне – это бордель или тюрьма. Текст подается либо от имени мужчины, либо от имени женщины – в зависимости от варианта песни. Женская версия повествует о девушке, которую сбили с правильного пути жестокие мужчины, и она попадает в бордель. Мужская версия рассказывает о человеке, который увлекается азартными играми и алкоголем, потом оказывается в тюрьме. В обоих вариантах рассказчик в конечном итоге так крепко связан с Домом восходящего солнца, что не может его покинуть. Подобным образом Сун оказалась связана с Джином и может от него уйти. ** В песне есть слова: ::Одна нога на перроне, ::Другая - на подножке поезда. ::Я возвращаюсь в Нью-Орлеан, ::Чтобы носить свои оковы''. :Эти слова символичны. В аэропорту Сун готова сбежать (Одна нога на перроне, Другая - на подножке поезда). Но вместо того, чтобы покинуть свою старую жизнь, она возвращается к ней (Я возвращаюсь..., Чтобы носить свои оковы). * «Are You Sure?» - в конце Хёрли слушает песню, которую исполняет Willie Nelson. Там есть слова: "Are you sure this is where you want to be?" (Ты уверен, что это то место, где ты хотел бы быть?), что созвучно с нелегким выбором, перед которым поставлены люди. Ссылки * * Кадры из серии на сайте Lost-media.com * Промо-фотографии к серии на сайте Lost-media.com da:House of the Rising Sun de:1.06 Die Höhle en:House of the Rising Sun es:House of the Rising Sun fr:1x06 he:בית השמש העולה it:La casa del Sol Levante nl:House of the Rising Sun pl:House of the Rising Sun pt:House of the Rising Sun Категория:Серии Категория:Первый сезон Категория:Серии про Джина и Сун